


She has your eyes

by HkHk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Poor Liara, Reaper!Shepard, Shepard's Asari daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from Kink Meme</p>
<p>Sometimes not everyone comes back same or whole but we cling to them all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She has your eyes

Sometimes all Liara could do is hide her fear behind her hands, watching as her daughter crawl over the small Reaper, her daughter who showed no fear. Her daughter who was born in a quieter age.

Shepard was there, or rather something that called itself Shepard. The thing that stood there, a platform, watching the entire affair with quiet eyes and a frozen face. It was worst than watching Geth platforms, the Geth at least attempted to appear alive. It didn't help that this one wore Shepard's face. At least it didn't look like a husk, Liara was thankful of that. It just didn't breathe or move or attempt to appear to be more than a mobile platform. 

She wouldn't be able to bear it. In fact, she wasn't even sure how she was handling the way things were right now. The Reapers were still around. They were fixing mass relays and doing whatever Shepard told them to do. (Except it wasn't really Shepard. Shepard died and became ash). 

The Geth explained it to her, about a copy of a memory-of self transcending the body. How they too had a copy of the Commander. (About how much they owed Shepard for not destroying them at the infancy of their rebirth). 

"Daddy!" The tiny asari child toddled over to Not!Shepard, small hands clutching her Blasto doll. "Up!" 

The platform peered at the hopeful child, Liara thought she would be reviewing memories, checking child development research. Wordlessly it reached down to pick the blue child up. 

Hard light projection the Geth offered helpfully. It was how it made the platform look human. Most humanoids couldn't see past the illusion. (It explained why the Hanar wouldn't come near it, on top of the usual reason of it being a Reaper construct)

It felt like cheating. Shepard was dead and there was this stranger with her memories. There was nothing there. Just programming. But she clung to the illusion desperately. She had lost too much already. 

Let this be a gift from the Goddess. Let it be a gift. 

Please.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The official story was that Shepard saved everyone and just wants time to be with her family. No press. No nothing. Most people respected that. Mostly. The Hanar obeyed for certain, fearful harmony in their voices. 

Machines are born knowing their purpose in life. To serve. To obey. To turn the light switch on at this time, at this moment. It was no different for the Shepard. It was burdened with a purpose that was far different from the cycles of reaping. 

The heaviness of memory weighed down on the entity that was Shepard. 

The call of duty, honor, mission echoed with each thought. Duty to Shepard's asari girlfriend. Duty to the unborn child. Duty to the child. 

Many questions whirled in the being that called itself Shepard. What made something human? Something alive? It had Shepard's memory, her drive, her will and yet it was not Shepard. 

Instead it was bound to a set of rules, new laws for it's programming to follow. But even that didn't settle it. Shepard was very contradictory. She ran when she could have fought and fought when she should have ran. And that didn't even touch on the emotions. 

Now with that in mind, why would it linger behind in a platform to watch over the T'soni family? Knowing that it did that it wasn't Shepard but a memory of it? 

Duty. 

(Query: Does this unit have a soul?) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrus couldn't understand how Liara did it, being around that thing, letting it around the child. Then again it wasn't like she had a choice. What could one do against something like that? 

It just showed up one day out of the blue, two years after the Reaper War ended. Stars, he wasn't even sure if the Reaper War really did end. He was unconscious when it happened, his body pinned under rocks and pieces of a Mako. The reports generated were simple. There was a brilliant light that flared from the citadel washing over everything, over the Reapers and the husks. 

For a moment there was only silence as hope flared desperately, a hope that they were going to win, that their civilization will not end during their age. The husks backed away, the gigantic Reapers stopped firing, for the first time for what seemed to be a million years there was only the sounds of breathing. (Even less in other places where nothing survived).

Shepard did it. Shepard did it. 

(They found her ashes at the control panel, there wasn't enough to fill a box. The heartbroken look on Liara's face--hope breeds the most painful suffering.)

"Uncle Garrus!" Tiny feet and hands climbed on his armor, a small blue face swinging into view. "Uncle Garrus!" 

"Hey little one." With his free hand he grabbed her and plopped her onto his shoulder. "How are you?" 

"I'm okay. I went to school today and had something called blueberry jam and peanut butter. Daddy made it for me!" 

Poor innocent child. 

"Did she?" Garrus murmured, casting an eye at the 'Daddy'. If it weren't for his constant vigilance he would have mistaken it for a piece of furniture. A piece of furniture that scared the Hanar witless. 

"Yep. Cuz I was hungry and mommy was busy and I was really hungry and mommy told me not to touch the knives. And daddy was standing right there so I asked daddy and daddy looked at me for like five minutes." She lowered her voice. "Sometimes I think Daddy is slow." 

Just when you think nothing can surprise him.

"Then Daddy made me a yummy sandwich and we did our homework together!" 

"That's good." 

"Uncle Garrus?" 

"Yea?" 

"...Is something wrong with Daddy? Is she sick?" 

Was it sick? Could it ever get sick? 

"I don't know. She--" He couldn't ever associate her with it. Or it with her. "Your dad is...is busy. Dealing with things. Why don't you ask Liara?" 

"Okay!" 

Off she scampered past the other adults, past the bubble that enclosed the IT, and into the other room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is her child's birthday. The house was full of festive people and a festive atmosphere, full of loving family members and friends. Nothing could happen that would ever dampen her high spirits. 

(Except for the person standing stock still, posture straight, eyes unblinking-watching everything and everyone with empty eyes. And no this wasn't the Geth.)

All her old friends were here to celebrate her daughter's birthday. It was an especially joyous occasion as she had finally tracked down the last remaining relatives she had, those that survived the fall of Thessia. 

Everywhere she looked she could see friendly faces. The mountain of presents for her daughter, one item looked suspiciously like a rifle, might be Williams or Wrex. 

(Or her father)

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mom. Mom. Mother. Mom. Mum. Mum." The incessant cries of her child, she didn't notice her until she started chirping. "Muuuum." 

With a quickness born from battle, Liara swooped and nabbed the little bluejay (Shepard told her a bluejay was an Earth bird and it was blue. Hence the name.) 

"Mom?" Eyes hauntingly familiar looked at her framed by a round blue face. 

"Yes dear?" 

"Is Daddy okay?" Her tiny face was scrunched up in concern. 

(Is Daddy okay? No dear. No. No. No it will never be okay. She was dead. Dead. Dead and there was nothing she could do. Nothing left to bring back.) 

"Yes, of course." Liara held her darling baby in her arms, against her chest tightly. Even from here she could see it still standing there. (She made sure she was in the right location, always watching, it wasn't fear. Just wariness. Rightful paranoia). 

"Uncle Javik says..." Her little wing's face scrunched up even more in an attempt to mimic Javik's way of speaking. "She's an ab--ab-abom-dominalation." 

Oh, Javik. Ever since the War ended, he had lingered behind to watch over her when she was pregnant. When questioned he said it was his duty to the woman who had made it all possible. 

It took him all of two seconds to shoot the Shepard when it arrived at her doorstep while she remained motionless. 

He knew what it was and cautioned her from letting it remain here. A good throw out of an airlock, that was his suggestion. Better yet an incinerator. 

But she couldn't do it. 

"Your father is...." Was. Her father was. Her lover was. 

Was. Had been. Will never be. 

"Your father loves you. Will always love you." She clung to her little wing just a bit tighter. 

"O..Okay?" The child became a squirming child as she protested the hold. "Mommy, why don't you ever hug daddy?" 

Liara felt her heart skip a beat. Then two. Oh my little wing. (In some ways she had become her own mother, distancing herself from the father of her child but for good reason.)

The back of her throat became dry, acidic in taste. 

She could remember Javik's four eyed glare and his words. ( "If you cannot even hold it, why let it stay here? It is not Shepard. That woman is dead." ) 

Part of it has been her inability to let go. 

Part of it was hope. 

Part denial. 

Grief. 

"Hey blue!" It was Jack, here to rescue, for once. "Come'er!" 

Shamefully grateful for the reprieve, she lowered her daughter onto the floor. "Go and play." 

"But Mom!" 

Liara had left by then, wading into the sea of people leaving behind a confused and anxious child who shared similar traits to her mother and father. 

Lack of common sense. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a surrender. Anyone with half a brain knows that the Reaper War ended with no one winning except the Reapers. Nearly half of the intelligent life in the galaxy was gone, and more unaccounted for. 

(More who were turned into husks, made into Reaper goo)

What kind of surrender leads to the enemy still lingering? Fully armed? Watching like parents over children. Some people tried to attack, wanting revenge. They were rebuffed, ignored even. 

The Reapers just stopped attacking, stopped fighting and simply waited. And helped. 

There wasn't anyone to talk to, there was no representative. The silent neighbors armed with laser beams did not act. There was still fear that the Reapers would start killing again, fear that this was all a massive trick that nothing had changed. 

There were those who started to worship the Reapers as their gods, hoping they would be spared. Those who fought even now. Those who view the mechanical machines with indifference. 

There was no real way the Council races could ever accept the Reapers or their lack of a surrender. The constant presence of husks roaming the countryside didn't help either. Attempts were made to cage them, to study them, to see if there was anything left-anything. 

(The black faded from the banshee's eyes briefly, a horrified blue pupil shone- all went back to black.) 

Some where killed, the soldiers waiting with baited breath for appraisal. There were none. Others tried to find loved ones. These shambling 'zombies' were a reminder of the looming monsters. 

(As if they needed more- as if the scars and blackened area of the planet were not reminder enough. The dead placed in mass graves.) 

This was worse than all the husks dying, than the husks suddenly vanishing. The Reapers gave them a choice. 

Kill them or spare them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy is funny thought Hannah Shepard-T'soni. 

How could anyone just stand there without moving? She tried to do that. It was really hard though! It made her feet hurt and her toes tingle. But she wanted to be like Daddy so she tried and tried. 

But then she got tired too!

Daddy was so hard to be like. 

Sometimes Daddy showed her how to use a gun. Coolest day ever.

But sometimes Daddy didn't do anything and wasn't fun at all. (A child doesn't always notice that things are different. Dad was just dad and mom was just mom.) 

At first she thought all Dads were like that- looming in the back looking all imposing and awesome. But then she went to school and realized Dads could be silly and funny. (Her Dad was obviously made of awesome.) 

"Daddy!Dad!Dad!" Hannah tugged on her father's pant leg. "You're gonna miss the party." 

Brilliant blue eyes quite unlike hers stared down unblinkingly. Hannah just tugged more resolutely. "Daaaaad~" 

Daddy wasn't like any of the other adults, she's so much cooler and scares everyone else! Even if Daddy is a bit slow. She loved Daddy no matter what.

Once she got her father's full attention (unblinking blue eyes, focused pupils-a slight cant to the head- bird like), Hannah beamed, and the tiny ten year old continued to chatter on. "Daddy, you can't just hide here. I want you to meet my friends and play games. You don't have to be afraid Daddy." 

A few theories that Hannah had decided on was that her dad was scared of something. Maybe this...war thing was the reason? She knew her dad was a solider and was cautious all the time and stuff like that. What was it called? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? She may be ten but she's smart and curious. 

She continued on used to these one sided conversations. "Please Daddy? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

Slowly, ever so slowly, her Father nodded her head. 

(No matter the issue, Hannah would always win. Partly because she was the only one to actually engage the Shepard. The asari hid behind her false smiles and teary eyes. The Shepard was unsure as to how to approach the asari-the memories were of no use. As for the Prothean--)

"Piggy back ride." Hannah raised her hands up. 

Tapped her little feet expectantly. 

In the distance Liara watched hands clenched together. (Out of them all, only Hannah had the bravery to touch the Shepard. Childish innocence and acceptance. Liara feared the day she would have to tell her child about the Reaper War. About her father. About Shepard's sacrifice so that Hannah may live.)

Cool hands grabbed the expectant little bluejay plopping her on her shoulders. Hannah held on tightly to Daddy's head, hugging her Daddy with all the strength her tiny body could muster. 

"Mush!" 

As they moved towards the main party, the party goers parted like a wave before them. 

"I love you Daddy." She would always say this to her silent Daddy. 

 

"Mwah." Hannah kissed her palm and planted it on her Daddy's forehead as they walked. 

Everyone deserves a hug and kiss. 

They marched on.

In the loudness of the party, of streamers and adults talking nothing could be heard clearly. 

 

 

 

"Love you too my little bluejay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her bright green eyes were the most beautiful when she smiled. "Liara." Her voice was smokey, deep and tad bit scratchy._

_"Yes?" They had taken a break, her from her Broker work and Shepard from planning their next avenue of attack._

_"Did I ever mention just how beautiful you are?"_

_"Yes." Liara captured Shepard's lips in a kiss. "But tell me more."_

_They were naked in bed, a brief respite from everything, curled around each other taking comfort._

_"Well you've got adorable freckles..." With each word, Shepard would kiss each freckle. "When you smile you make my day."_

_Not liking how slow this was going, Liara pushed Shepard down, sitting on top of her. She gazed down on her lover, hands on her hips. Shepard just grinned up at her adoration in her eyes._

_With a scary quickness, Shepard reversed their position, pinning Liara down, hands above her head. Once more she began to lay a trail of kisses down the side of Liara's throat to her collarbone._

_Liara squirmed under her touches feeling herself growing hot._

_Then it stopped._

_"Shepard?"_

_From where she was lying, she could only see the top of Shepard's hair. Shepard's head tilted up._

_"...Is something wrong?"_

_Those beautiful verdant green eyes she would stare into for hours turned blue, glowing brightly against her skin. The skin itself turned grey and cold._

_"Shepard?"_

_Suddenly, Liara felt very exposed, naked._

_Shepard's mouth opened and out came a scream, a chilling call that echoed in her very bones._

 

"NOOOOOO!" Liara fell out of the bed in a tangle of limbs and cloth. "No.No." 

In the darkness of her room the only light was from her desk and the two glowing pinpoints of blue light from the door. Reflexively she powered up her biotics recognizing the threat before she realized who it was. 

"Sh--" 

The Shepard walked in uncaring about Liara's personal space or all the warning glares she was giving it. Liara was quite unprepared to being lifted up bodily. "SHEPARD!" 

It stopped. 

"Liara." It was her voice, her rich rough voice. A voice that she hadn't heard for years aside from recordings. Liara couldn't help but stare into those blinding blues. 

Before her very eyes those blues bleed into green, a familiar shade that made her heart skip a beat. A disheartening beat. "This is a dream isn't it?" 

"Yea Li." The Shepard said, putting her back onto the ground. "But it's a wonderful dream isn't it?" 

Liara threw her arms around the Shepard's neck, hugging her desperately. "I missed you so much." 

"I know. I missed you too." 

(Had Liara not been scared witless she would have noticed the slight change of inflection in the Shepard's voice, the stiffness of her actions. 

There was only hope and grief. It blinds many an eye.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liara didn't question the being before her, it was just a dream after all. She had mourned Shepard's loss for so long that her presence was a constant in her dreams. 

_"We can settle down, have some blue kids--"_

She felt safe in those strong firm arms. They stayed like that simply holding each other, enjoying the silence. Liara wanted so much, she wanted to delve into Shepard, feel her skin under hands. 

(But something held her back. Instinct. Her unconscious mind noticed the difference.)

The Shepard held Liara humming quietly a song that it dredged up from memory. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey." 

"You'll know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Liara continued softly burying her head against the Shepard's shoulder.

Liara didn't know how long they sat there. At some point she woke up alone and cold. There was no one else in the room. 

_"The other night, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. And I hung my head and cried."_

_"Shepard, why do you like that song? It sounds foreboding."_

_"Yeah." Shepard shrugged, putting the guitar down, one hand idly picking at the strings. "But it's a sweet song. It reminds me of all the bad and the good."_

_"I see."_

_"So, do you want to learn the lyrics? I'm not sure how it'd translate and uhh..." She gave an awkward smile. "When you do speak english it sound sexy."_

_"I'd love to."_

 

She pulled her robe on and ventured out into the living room where the Shepard had took camp. It wasn't there for once, must be on a patrol route. Not that it mattered, she had her own private security- part of being a war hero and part of being the Shadow Broker. Liara walked back to her room, going to the closet, rummaging through it. After a few seconds she pulled out a guitar. 

The asari practically flopped into an open chair as if her legs were boneless.

"You are my sunshine..." Liara began softly, calloused fingers plucking the strings in a familiar way. "My only sunshine---" 

With each twang, she felt a heavy sinking feeling grow from her chest. It invaded her fingers making them shake, made her eyes burn. She hadn't grieved-wouldn't let herself grieve for her lover. Each twang came with a shuddering breath, forced out of her as if she'd been punched in the sternum. Liara had been so strong for her daughter. Strong for herself. 

"Mommy?" 

Speak of the devil. 

Liara quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, putting the guitar aside. Hannah scampered over to her mother, climbing onto the chair. She looked up curiously at her mother, wide eyes gazing at her hero. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing little wing." Inspiration struck, Shepard would have wanted her daughter to learn how to play. Maybe she could even get Hannah to start liking human music. "Do you want to see something that your father used to do?" 

"Yea! I do!" Hannah bounced up and down in the chair. "What is it? What is it?" 

"It's called a guitar. This is your father's. She taught me a few songs, but this one is my favorite." 

Hannah sat still watching as her mother began to sing softly in english. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is at a point in time in which children begin to question things, like why is the sky blue. What makes boys different than the girls? What are Reapers? 

Most of the answers can be derived from a quick search and Hannah was her mother's daughter. She was a very good information broker.

"Momma?" 

"Yes darling?" Liara swiveled about the Broker screens had immediately switched to a standard extranet site. 

"Momma...why don't you hug daddy?" 

Liara felt her heart sink. She'd been dreading this question. She could see her darling's mind working and working, putting pieces together. She'd be so proud if her heart didn't feel like it was being squeezed. 

"Do you love daddy?" 

Hannah had ventured into her mother's office finding a place to sit in the spartan like room. It was uninviting and cold and it frightened Hannah to see her mother working there and looking at ease, as if the warm caring mother of hers was stolen away and replaced by some unfeeling monster. 

That rigidness seeped back into Liara's features, the same sort of stoniness that she would have when father was in the room. Hannah knew her mother was important, that she was a hero and she should be so proud to be her daughter. And she was, she was so proud. So very proud. 

"My little bluejay...it's complicated." Hannah hated that word. Complicated. In asari the wording meant difficulty/complexity/round about. It's used to describe undesirable doings. To associate that word with her father didn't ring right, it didn't make her feel right. 

"What do you mean complicated?" 

"I mean- I mean that it's something you're too young to understand." 

At that Hannah rolled her eyes, "Please mother I'm not a child. I'm in university." 

"You still live under this roof, that means you're still subject to my rules." 

"So? What if I run away? Then I won't be under your roof and I can do anything I want! Is that you want mother? Is that why you're driving dad away!" 

"You dare!" Something undeniable painful bloomed across her chest, up her throat and into her jaw. Made it difficult to breathe her chest felt so tight. 

"How dare you! How dare you...." A decade's worth of pain crashed down and out of her mouth, a decade's worth of suppression. "I loved Shepard. I loved your father. I loved her so much." 

"I...I loved her so much." The anger had dissipated leaving only sorrow in it's place, making her weak. "Oh my little wing..." 

It was always her daughter who reached out, Liara thought it was the traces of Shepard in her. It was certainly not cowardly Liara T'soni, still an asari maiden who hid from the world in dusty tombs and ancient artifacts. 

Her daughter who was wise beyond her years, observant and graceful. Her daughter who was better than she was, better than she could have ever hoped. 

"Your father's dead, she died before you were born." 

"What do you mean? Dad's right there. Sure she's a bit slow but Dad's right there..." 

"Your father saved the universe, the being that's been living with us isn't her. They say it's a replica, like an AI." Liara explained to her brilliant daughter. "It has her memories, but the essence that makes Shepard so amazing is gone. Her soul is gone." 

"...But she's still Dad right?" 

Liara never raised her daughter on the idea of the soul, she'd seen a dead woman come back, what expertise did she have in that matter? 

"I don't know." Liara never wanted to have this conversation, ever. It wasn't her place to crush her daughter's dreams. "I don't know." 

Hannah turned and fled not wanting to think about the implications of what the truth revealed. What can one say about this? She loved someone who was not her true father? But she raised her. Isn't that all that mattered? 

Isn't it? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shepard found her hiding in her tree fort, comforted by a child's toys and picture books. The Shepard climbed in, sitting in a child's chair, watching the not so young child seek comfort in childish things. 

"Mom says that you're not my dad." Hannah said without looking at her father. "Mom says that you're a fake." 

"But I don't care, because you're my daddy. Just because mommy doesn't love you doesn't mean I won't. I love you daddy." 

Now that the world's veil has been ripped away, the smallest inconsistencies can be seen. Hannah grew up watching vids of her Father in all her battle glory, the interviews and the vids that she would make with the rest of the crew. The glare heavy human who decked the reporter was a far cry from the being sitting on the child's chair. 

"Dad? Won't you say anything?" At some point her voice cracked. 

A biotic blast razed the treehouse, leaving the Shepard in combat mode, hand extended, it's biotics keeping it aloft and safe. Next to it, Hannah stood, hovering as well, her own biotics keeping her safe. Her own eyes blazed with power, staring down at the disapproving Prothean. 

"Uncle Javik?" She floated downwards, the fierce look reminiscent of her father's fading to a confused one. Her trainer in biotics every since she could remember, at first her mother disapproved and Hannah had to be regularly kidnapped and at some point Liara caved in. "What are you doing here?" 

Javik's eyes never left the Shepard, disapproval radiating from his being. "Your asari sent me to find you. I see that was a wise choice." 

The Shepard only stared back. "Prothean." 

"So it speaks." Javik's lips curled in a sneer. "I see I have to rectify my mistake." 

There was a good reason, aside from Hannah being too young for Javik to regularly steal Hannah away for weapons training. The first and only time the Protean met the Shepard, a whole block was vaporized. 

The sharp hum of a weapon being powered up was Hannah's only indication to pull up a biotic barrier before the world turned blinding white.

Javik was always ready for war, for battle. It was a product of the age that he grew up in. It had served him well. The energy blast vaporized The Shepard's arm. 

It grew back, black tendrils sprouting out of the severed limb, forming into yet another arm. The Shepard fired back, from memory Shepard is always armed and ready to fight. 

Parts of the pavement melt from the sheer heat, metal bent at the force of bodies and other heavy things being thrown in the air. A red beam lanced through the air, searing through the thick metal like a knife through wet paper. 

Javik was ready for this, had been ready. He will die killing this monstrosity that stole a brave warrior's face. He will avenge her. 

("Come on Javik, you should see the Citadel, didn't you say that during your cycle you've never seen it? It's a once in a lifetime experience right?" Shepard asked, her bright green eyes filled with humor. "It'll be fun...wait, no you don't like fun. It will be..like scouting a potential battlefield. You like doing that, right? Riiight? Come on, say something." )

He will end this as was his right as the last of his people. 

"STOP! STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" 

The prothean warrior was not deterred, he was born listening to the wails of his people. (She was his people to, the little asari child with the gift)

He leveled the weapon point black at the Reaper's stolen face. 

It ends now.

His aim was true and what was left of the Reaper was nothing but a puddle of black goo. But his victory was not a victory, the wailing of distraught children reminded him of nothing but defeat. 

"Let us go home, child." Javik picked the girl up bodily and carried her home, not caring for her fists against his armor or her wet tears across his skin. He did what was best. 

Liara was there to greet them, her daughter ran screaming into her arms the moment Javik placed her down. The Shadow Broker looked at Javik with gratitude and sadness in her eyes. He had done what she could not. 

All was well until two years later, when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Hannah said softly, walking over and opening the door. "Hi, I'm--" 

There stood the Shepard, eyes glowing a bright blue. "Is this where Liara T'soni lives?"

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting and getting everything I wrote up for the Kink Meme. Figured I needed to archive this.


End file.
